


New Girl.

by flowerscrown (anqis)



Series: Contest Lampo di Una Direzione. [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anqis/pseuds/flowerscrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“La tua nuova ragazza mi sta antipatica.”<br/>“Anche a me.”<br/><b>Partecipa al Contest Lampo indetto da Una Direzione.<b></b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	New Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> (110 words)  
> Prompt: “La tua nuova ragazza mi sta antipatica.”  
> “Anche a me.”  
> Partecipa al Contest Lampo indetto da Una Direzione

Louis avvicina le labbra alla tazza di tè, squadrando la figura magra della ragazza coperta appena da una camicia a quadri di flanella piuttosto familiare.  
“Allora – sorride accavallando le gambe abbronzate – quanto è favoloso il sesso con Harry.”  
 “Quando te l’avrà data, fammi sapere.”  
“Avevano ragione: sei una vera stronzet-“  
“Kendall” Harry, comparso sulla soglia del corridoio, si avvicina a piedi a nudi, con solo i boxer addosso – quelli che Louis gli ha comprato a Barcellona – e i capelli umidi. “La doccia.”  
Si siede di fronte all’altro, “Scusala” sospira.  
“La tua nuova ragazza mi sta antipatica.”  
“Anche a me.”  
Due sorrisi celati dallo stesso segreto e una tazza di tè.  

   


**Author's Note:**

> • Kendall Jenner, si frequentava con Harry.


End file.
